


Getting Lucky

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Love in an elevator!





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Getting Lucky

## Getting Lucky

### by salliejohns and Lynn Saunders

> Title: Getting Lucky  
>  Authors: salliejohns and Lynn Saunders  
>  Rating: PG-13  
>  Classification: MSR, Post-Goldberg Variation (assumes broadcast order is correct -- Millennium has already happened in our world)  
>  Spoilers: through GV  
>  Summary: Love in an elevator!  
>  Feedback: Yes, but only positive thoughts, if you please.   
>  Websites:   
>  <http://www.geocities.com/salliejohns927/> <http://www.mindspring.com/~lynnsaunders> Distribution: Archive freely, but please drop us a line to let us know.  
>  Date Completed: 10.12.04 
> 
> Dedication: Lidia! We love you! Visit Lidia's other birthday gifties at <http://www.geocities.com/lidiabday/>
> 
> Thanks to Carol for her quick and most excellent beta skills. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Oops, not ours. Sorry. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Getting Lucky  
>  by salliejohns and Lynn Saunders 
> 
> Something odd happened this afternoon. Well, not so much odd as unusual, but it has me feeling a little off-balance. At least I think that's how I feel. Actually, I'm not really sure what to think _or_ how to feel. All I know is Mulder kissed me -- really kissed me -- and I haven't been thinking straight since. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I have just one thing to say: It wasn't my fault. 
> 
> Scully started the whole thing, leaning against the back wall of the elevator in that ridiculously sexy suit, lips slightly pursed, all serious and professional. 'I've kissed those lips,' I thought with a smile, but the interaction was far too tame. 
> 
> The more I thought about it, the more I smiled. Scully had kissed me back that night, as the world celebrated on the television above us. What, I wondered, would she do if I tried again, attacking her with all of my Mulder charm? 
> 
> I was minding my own business, slipping into fantasy land with Scully on a beach somewhere in Maui, when I was jarred back to reality. Literally. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> It all happened so fast. We left Henry Weems and Maggie Lupone in Richie's hospital room, and we got into the elevator. Mulder pushed the button for the lobby, and we started down. Then suddenly the elevator just stopped. There was no noise, no warning, nothing. We just weren't moving anymore. 
> 
> I was sure it would start right up again, so I teased Mulder a bit. "Cause and effect, I presume?" 
> 
> When Mulder didn't answer, I looked at him, and I could see he was wearing his panic face. He started pressing all the buttons, and when we didn't move, he began pounding on them. I had to put my hand on his to stop him. Then I calmly reached over and pressed the alarm. 
> 
> You may not know this, but elevator alarms are loud. Really loud, and the noise seemed to make Mulder even more nervous. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> So the elevator stopped. How is that my fault? 
> 
> Cause and effect my ass. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "We're stuck, Scully. We're stuck in this cramped little elevator, and I'll bet no one can even hear the alarm." 
> 
> "My deaf Aunt Judith could hear this alarm. Try to relax, Mulder. This may take some time." 
> 
> I forced myself to sound as calm as possible, and I guess it worked. 
> 
> Mulder muttered something about luck, but he did stop banging on the door, and then he turned to look at me. His face was completely serious as he stared at me, then something in his eyes softened, and he leaned down and kissed me. 
> 
> This wasn't any "Happy New Year" kiss either. It started out that way, but I kind of gasped in surprise, and I think Mulder assumed that meant I wanted to deepen the kiss. I was going to say something about being best friends and partners, but it was really difficult to say anything at all with Mulder's tongue in my mouth. It wasn't that easy to think either, so instead of warning Mulder that we really ought to stop, I kissed him back. Really kissed him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ever the professional, I didn't over-react in the slightest. So we were stuck in thirty square feet of claustrophobic hell? No big deal. I was in the process of calmly reaching for the alarm when Scully flung my arm out of the way to get to the button first. 
> 
> Then she looked at me with those smoky blue eyes, saying something about Aunt Jemima. I'm not quite sure why syrup was relevant at this point. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention anyway. 
> 
> The next thing I knew, I was tilting her chin and pressing her back against the elevator wall with my tongue in her mouth and my hands on her ass. 
> 
> Hey, I'm only human. 
> 
> I might've been the aggressor, but those weren't _my_ hands working out the knot in my tie. And I'd like to point out that it's a physical impossibility to leave a love bite behind your own ear. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> So there we were -- the two of us -- on a case, in an elevator in a hospital, in Chicago for goodness sake, and we were kissing like a pair of love-struck teenagers. It was then I realized that I didn't want it to stop. I wanted Mulder to keep on kissing me just like that, with his tongue down my throat, and his hand on my ass... hey, wait. When did Mulder's hand latch onto my ass? And oh my God, my hand was clutching at his shirt, pulling him closer to me than he already was. (Which was pretty damn close.) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Just like that, Mulder," her hot little lips whispered in my ear. "Just like that." 
> 
> What the hell else was I supposed to do? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seven years is a long time, and in that time, we'd shared just one chaste kiss, so maybe Mulder thought we should make up for lost time or something. I mean, we have been getting a lot closer lately, and sometimes when he looks at me, I can tell he's not really thinking about the case we're discussing. So what harm was done anyway? We're responsible adults. More than responsible adults - we're FBI agents. We carry badges and guns, and if we want to kiss for a few minutes, or an hour or so, in a stalled elevator, who's going to stop us? 
> 
> Okay, I might be getting a little carried away, but I have to admit that something changed in that elevator today. Something between Mulder and me, and I don't think anything is going to be the same again. And what's so bad about that? It's not like we were forced to do anything we didn't want to do. I've wanted to taste Mulder's kiss ever since New Year's, and he must have wanted the same, because he did start it after all. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Scully's not mad. Not really. She's eyeing me, but there's a distinct glimmer underneath her glare. 
> 
> It's been awhile, but I have a feeling I'm about to get really, really lucky. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Maybe there is something to that cause and effect thing Mulder was babbling on and on about during the investigation. I think Mulder might be right about finally getting lucky. Personally? I think I'll be getting lucky too. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to salliejohns and Lynn Saunders


End file.
